User blog:SierraSia/5 Days Untill X
Part 3, baby! For this one, I'm counting down my favorite characters from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. And yes, there will be some here that are my favorite pokemon. Now, let's get started. Also, there may be some spoilers from thouse who haven't playes these games yet, so you've been warrned. Number 10 Gurdurr - Gates to Infinity For number 10, we have Gurdurr. Gurdurr is a carpender who, at the start of the game, decided to rip off other pokemon for money because his scar on his back prevents him from making amazing things. However, the Timburr duo helped him out in relizing that it was what he loved to do that was more imporrtant, even if to him wasn't as beautiful as his previouse works. And so he repectfully made your house and went back to work with his apprentices. I liked how they made the backround story of Gurdurr, even though we can't see how he got that scar. Number 9 Gangar - Red/Blue Rescue Team Okay, at first I hated Gengar. I mean he did all the things that's wrong in both the pokemon world and the real world. Stealing your mail, attacking you durring missions, blaiming you for an apocolips! However, after the end of the main story mode, he comes to ask you to help him free Gardevoir from the curse that was ment for him. To me, that says alot for someone like him to help someone out of a mess that he caused. I guess even in the darkest of pokemon there's a heart. *cough*Foreshadowing*cough* Number 8 Wigglytuff - Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Wigglytuff is really funny. I love seeing it dance and go on about Perfect Apples. But if you get on his bad side, oh man. But one of the things from him I won't forget, its his side story. When he was just a Igglybuff, he met a wanted pokemon who told him he was an explorer. While going on expeditions with him, Igglybuff's explorers skills grew and grew. Did I mention that's it's even more funny? Well, it is! Number 7 Chatot - Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky At first, Chatot seems really uptight about the rules.. okay, he is a bit uptight. But at Brine Cave he saves you and your partner from the Kabotops attack. It's later reviled that Chatot also saved Wigglytuff from the same kind of attack long ago. That takes guts. Even though it doesn't have that ability. Number 6 Gardevoir - Red/Blue Rescue Team Yeah, you know. The same Gardevoir that toke a curse upon herself for her friend. The same Gardevoir who came into your dreams and helped you remember why you were there. And the same gardevoir that you are able to recrrute into your team after you free her from the curse. Yeah, that Gardevoir. Number 5 Bidoof - Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky If you think Bidoof was durpy and nothing more, then you haven't met this one. While Budoof may be a bit shy, he's shown to be pretty cute in this game. He also has alot of faith in you, as shown when you tell the guild about your trip to the future. Plus, hie story with Jarachi is pretty cool. Number 4 Dunsparce - Gates to Infinity If you think Dunsparce was useless and nothing more-- You know what? I'm not gonna got for the same joke twice. But still, Dunsparce is pretty much in the same boat as Bidoof. He's a bit shy and sometimes gets in trouble when trying to get stronger on his own. But I put Dunsparce higher because of the recognition. What do I mean by that? Well, let me put it this way. Bidoof is givein the cold shoulder for being "durpy", but some people thing he's a good "HM Slave". Dunsparce on the other hand is givein the cold shoulder for being weak, and they wouldn't give it any recognition if it wasn't for Gates to Infinity. Number 3 Umbreon and Espeon - Gates ot Infinity It's not really because I like them both the same amount that I tied them, it's that the reasons I like them are added more by eachother. They're a team of researchers who are studying the Great Glaicure. However, a gang attacks them to steal their research, which causes them to get separated. But once you reunite them, you see just how much they care for each other. Heck, one of them cries to see the other safe. I really like how they made the strong relationship between them, especially with the Dark vs Phychic thing. Number 2 Dusknoir - Explorers of Time/Space/Sky You hate him. I hate him. Everyone know to-- Oh great, now I'm stealing from other countdowns. Well anyway, I did hate Dusknoir at first, but now that I'm older I see more of how dark of a villain they made him. He claims to be a famous explorer when met at the guild, but later you learn that he's really an agent from the future sent by Primal Dialga to kill you. But in the side story Dusknoir take it to an all new low. But trying to destroy Grovyle's soul so he could take over the body and go after you and your partner. But after hearing some words from Gorvyle, Dusknoir saves him and continues to help him for real this time. Like I said, even in the darkest of souls there's a heart. Recap 10: Gurdurr 9: Gengar 8: Wigglytuff 7: Chatot 6: Gardevoir 5: Bidoof 4: Dunsparce 3: Umbreon and Espeon 2: Dusknoir Number 1 ''GROVYLE ''- Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky If you didn't see this comming, then you didn't see the first part of this set of blogs. Not only is this Gorvyle cool, he's also the reason why Grovyle is my favorite pokemon ever! At first he's believed to be a thife stealing the Time Gears. Then Dusknoir comes and says he's trying to steal them to make the world paralyzed. But one he's caught, you learn that Grovyle was trying to save the world from that. And just as you were going to get to the past again, you find out that he's really your partner from the future. That's a intence moment in itself. But when you're finaly at the Hidden Land, he does the bravest thing I've seen in the game. He grabs Dusknoir and pushes him into the Dimensional Hole, along with himself. And the words that follow this action is so deep it made me cry. I've plated the game many times, and I cried alittle at the first 5 times I saw this scean. You were hunting him down only to find that he's really your friend, and now you've been helping him and liking him more and more only to see that he goes back to the future, never to return ever again, to ensure you have anough time to change the fate of the world. And as I said befor, thank goodness they gave Grovyle a side story. If they didn't, I would have been so mad. I'm SierraSia, and I've said it once, and I'll say it again... Grovyle FTW! Category:Blog posts